King Luffy
by Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth
Summary: Sonfic. The strawhats are declared celebraties by an island, but is everything as it seems?


**King Luffy**

**Welcome everyone to my second one piece songfic! Sung to the tune of Aladdin's "Prince Ali". This is set out right after the Logue Town arc and right before the Laboon arc. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Aladdin. And neither do you.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The Straw-hat crew was heading towards Reverse Mountain.

"How much longer will it take to get there?" asked Luffy.

"About a couple of hours" said Nami as she drew out a map.

"Well I'm going to take a nap until we get there" said Zoro.

"Oh wow!" said Sanji sarcastically "Sword-boy is going to take a nap! How shocking!"

"Not as shocking as the fact that you want to marry the rams head on the merry go" said Zoro.

"YOU SAID IF I TOLD YOU THAT THEN YOU WOULDN'T TELL!" shouted Sanji.

"And you believed him?" asked Usopp.

"You stay out of this!" said Sanji.

While Sanji and Usopp fought, Nami drew a map and Luffy jumped around in excitement.

"He hasn't been that excited since I tricked him into thinking that One Piece was on the ship" said Zoro as he lied down on the side of the ship and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zoro woke up to the sound of cheering.

He looked to the side of the ship to see that they had landed on an island.

"Where are we?" asked Zoro.

"We passed Reverse Mountain while you were asleep" said Nami "Welcome to the grand line!"

"But where's all that cheering coming from?" asked Zoro.

"The other side of the ship!" said Luffy.

"Wha?" said Zoro as he walked over to the other side and gasped at what he saw.

Hundreds, possibly _thousands _of people were cheering and screaming.

Some were holding flags with the Straw-Hat Jolly Roger on it, some were holding up signs with names of the straw-hat crew on it. And some (To the delight of Sanji) were flashing their breasts, saying stuff like "Come get it Sanji!" "Can I see the downstairs sword Zoro?" "Hey Luffy! I already know you got rubber protection so what do you say to 5 minutes in a closet!"

Zoro couldn't believe it.

"We're famous?" asked Zoro.

"Yep!" said Nami "After defeating so many pirates, we're like the gods of the sea"

"Yeah" said Sanji "Every one of us has like, a hundred fans! Except for..."

"Oh come on!" shouted Usopp as he ran around the crowd "Doesn't_ anyone _here like me! I defeated pirates! I took down the evil hypnosis Django! I wipe the floor with the merman Chu! I went toe to toe with Daddy the Father and won! Isn't that enough to get you to like me!"

"Yeah right!" said a girl "you beaten those three, and Zoro beaten the corrupt Axe-hand Morgan, the acrobat Cabaji, the meow-man brothers, battled with Mihawk and lived, and defeated the six-handed maniac Hachi!"

"Yeah!" said another girl "And Sanji has beaten Ghin and Pearl of the pirate armada and the merman Kuroobi!"

"And that Luffy!" said another girl "He's beaten Alvida, Buggy the clown, Kuro, Don Kreig, Arlong and escaped Smoker!"

"Uh... how do they know all of that?" asked Zoro.

"They're fans" said Nami "They know everything about us"

"Sounds good enough!" said Zoro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was later in the day, the island they were on was having a parade for them.

"This is amazing!" said Nami as they looked down at the townsfolk from on top of a giant float.

Usopp had his special goggles that he obtained from Logue Town to look for at least a single Usopp fan.

"Not one fan?" said Usopp "I, the captain of this ship, the most powerful man on earth, the man who controls 8000 warriors like Queen Ants control the other ants, has not ONE FAN?"

"Pipe down Usopp!" said Zoro "The announcer is saying something!"

"And now to introduce our island's greatest celebrity, the guy covered with bling that knows how to sing, Eineg!" (Note: that's "genie" spelled backwards)

"How is everyone!" said Eineg as he jumped on top of the float.

Everyone began to go nuts.

Eineg was an enormous man wearing a purple dressing gown. He had piercings everywhere there could be a piercing, and he was completely bald, he also had dark brown eyes that seemed to show a million parties inside of the pupils.

"Alright everyone!" said Eineg "I'm going to sing a little song to honour the captain of this crew!"

"Me?" said Usopp hopefully.

"No!" said Eineg "Monkey D. Luffy!"

Music began to play and Eineg pulled a microphone from his pocket and began to sing.

Make way for King Luffy

Say hey! It's King Luffy

Hey! Clear the way far

Hey you!

Let us through!

It's the grand line star!

Oh Come!

Be the first on your crew to meet his eye!

Make way!

Here he comes!

Ring bells! Bang the drums!

Are you gonna love this guy!

King Luffy! Fabulous he!

The best by far!

pirates, show some respect

Down on one knee!

Now, try your best to stay calm

Brush up your simple farm

The come and meet the fabulous King Luffy!

King Luffy!

Mighty is he! Strongest by far!

Strong as ten regular men, definitely!

Monsters make him board

His first mate is a guy with swords

He'll make waste to the seven warlords

Yes, King Luffy!

He's got seventy-five golden ships

Purple cannons

He's got fifty-three

When it comes to stretching your arms and sinking ships

He's better than you

I'm telling you, he'll be ruler of all the seas!

King Luffy! Handsome is he, gorgeous by far!

That physique! How can I speak

I feel as rubbery as his knees!

Well, get on out in that square

Adjust yourself and prepare

To gawk and grovel and stare at King Luffy!

There's no question this, Luffy's alluring

Never ordinary, never boring

Everything about the man just plain impresses

He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!

He's about to pull my heart asunder!

And I absolutely love the way he dresses!

Although he has a brain of a monkey

Back up singers: Brain of a monkey, brain of a monkey

And to view him he charges no fee

Back up singers: He's generous, so generous

He's got gold, he's got chicks and flunkies

Back up singers: Proud to work for him

They bow to his whim love serving him

They're just lousy compared to Luffy! King Luffy!

King Luffy!

Fabulous he! The best by far!

Heard your One Piece treasure was a sight lovely to see

And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by

With his chef and his navigator, dressed like a whore!

With his long nose sniper his swordsman

A jug band and more

With his forty flags, his rubber powers, his straw hat

His birds that sing on key

Make way for King Luffy!

When the parade was over they stood up on a platform where the mayor and the king of the island made speeches about how honoured the island was to have the Straw-hat pirates on their island.

"This is almost too good to be true!" said Zoro.

"And it is!" said the king as he put his speech to an immediate halt "Because now it's time for the part of the parade where all celebrities die!"

With that a hole appeared underneath the chair Zoro was sitting on and sucked him up whole.

As he fell he saw holes appear under everyone's seats, including Eineg (And NO they are not plot-holes for any thinking of making a sly remark in the reviews)

Zoro screamed as he fell to his doom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zoro woke up on the side the ship, where he first fell asleep.

"What the hell?" said Zoro as he looked at his surroundings.

"You alright Zoro?" asked Nami "You look pail, you sick or something?"

"No..." said Zoro "I just had a nightmare is all. There were nut-jobs that adored everyone on the crew except Usopp. Well, maybe that isn't so crazy... anyway, we had parades where some nutso guy in a dressing gown sung about Luffy, and then a king came and we all got sucked up by holes. Then I woke up"

"Well don't worry" said Nami "The dream is over"

"Yes" said Eineg as he emerged from the kitchen eating a bagel "The dream is over"

"What the- He- The Dream- Ah, screw it" said Zoro as he went back to sleep.

The End.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And thus the end of my story begins! Or the beginning of my story ends, but then the end of the beginning begins, so then... ah, to hell with it, I'll figure it out later. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading that story, because I certainly enjoyed writing it! Anyway, please review if you want, no pressure, unless you don't to suffer a fate worse than death: Nothing! Mwhahahaha! Ok I _really _need to think of better threats... anyway, see ya!**


End file.
